starstruck
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim Crawford is a teenage girl who hates celebrities especially Jack Brewer. What happens when these 2 teens cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**HAI GUYSSSSSSSS! SO IVE DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER FAN FIC! ITS BASED OFF OF THE DISNEY MOVIE STAR STRUCK!**

**DISCLAIMOR- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER 1-**

**NO ONES POV!**

17 year old Grace Crawford was watching her absolute favorite celebrity Jack Brewer on the tv performing his hit song starstruck. She was pretty much obsessed with him, but so were a lot of other girls across America. Who is Jack Brewer you may ask. One of the most famous 16 year olds ever. While Grace was watching her sister Kim stood infront of the tv. Kim was graces sister. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and was 16. And honestly she could care less about the famous jack brewer or any celebrity after what happened with ricky weaver in 8th grade but now she was a junior in high school.

"KIM" grace said annoyed that she was standing infront of the tv.

"Oh im sorry grace am I blocking your view" kim replyed sarcastically.

"yup now move it or lose it" grace said.

Just then the girls parents walked in.

"girls suit cases" their father said.

"better get packed we are leaving for the airport after school tomorrow" there mom said.

Grace was getting all giddy.

"in less than 24 hours I will be in the same city that jack lives in!" grace said.

"wait what if he picks me up from the air port" grace said.

"why would he do that" kim asked.

"um im an original member of his fanclub, I follow his minute by minute posts and I text him every single day, trust me he wants to meet me" grace said.

"is it to late for me to be an only child" kim asked her mom.

"yes" her mom responded.

"then can I please stay home" Kim asked.

" No" her mom answered.

"why not" kim said.

"because your grandmother hasn't seen you in 2 years." Her mom said.

"Plus you're a minor and its illegal." Her dad said walking in the room.

"shhhh theres more about jack" grace said turning up the volume on the tv.

It was an interview of him talking about his awards and how he couldn't of made it far without his fans.

"he is such an amazing person." Grace said.

"well hes definatley not amazing" kim said.

"um he is amazing and if you knew him like I know him you wouldn't say that" grace said.

"hello we live in seaford, you don't know him." Kim said annoyed.

"but I do, I know everything about him; I know where he works, eats, shops, surfs, and parties." Grace said.

**MEAN WHILE AT THE UNDER 21 CLUB IN HOLLYWOOD.**

Jack and his best friend Jerry were at the under 21 club.

"oh wow look who it is Jack Brewers girlfriend the faboulous donna tobin." Jerry said sarcastically.

"Hi sweetie" donna said as she kissed jacks cheek.

"Martinez" donna said glaring at jerry.

"you look beautiful tonight" jack said.

" I know but wait till you see what im wearing tomorrow!" she said.

"tomorrow?" jack asked.

"tomorrow, my birthday'' she told him.

"Jackie you promised you were going to sing/" donna said

" I will, hey I will be there" jack said.

"okay" she said as they began to walk into the club.

"WAIT" donna stopped "Somethings wrong" she said.

"yeah you're here." Jerry said earing a small laugh from Jack. But then to cover it up a glare.

"what its guys night out" jerry protested.

"Where are the paparazzi" donna asked.

"Oh you didn't blog again did you "jerry said.

Donna laughed as 3 black van pulled up and people with big cameras popped out and began to take pictures.

Jack was just annoyed.

"all right guys back up" he kept telling the paparazzi.

**Now we are back in seaford at the highschool okay? Okay.**

"no your not invited" grace told kim

"every ones invited grace its an all school dance" kim told her slightly annoyed.

" right, the key word being dance which you cant. Embaressing" grace told her friend Kelsey.

"don't worry im just going there to cover it for the school paper" kim told her.

"oh" grace said.

"are you bringing your camera to California." Kelsey asked grace.

"of course I am Kelsey." Grace said.

"okay good because we need more pictures of jack brewer, taking, walking, singing, dancing, moving, breathing." Kelsey said.

"why are you two so hung up on this guy" kim asked.

"THIS GUY" Kelsey said.

"yup. Now you see what I have to live with." Grace said.

"poor you" Kelsey said.

"little sister, when we go to California you can play shuffleboard with grandma, but im going to meet jack brewer." Grace said.

"just how are you planning to do that" kim asked sarcastically.

"well we have mapped out his every move for the past 18 monthes." Kelsey said.

"I know when and where he Is every second of the day" grace said.

Kim just sighed and walked away.

** MEAN WHILE AT JACKS HOUSE IN LA.**

Jack parents were talking about managing stuff when jack walked in.

"hey whats up" jack asked.

"your late" his mom said.

"sorry mom"Jack said as he kissed his moms cheek.

Just then the door bell rang.

"hes here" jacks mom said as she went to answer the door.

"allen please come in" jacks mom said to the man at the door.

Allen was a famous tv director. He had come to Jacks house to discuss a movie deal.

"okay so lets get right to the point" allen said.

"ive been watching you, and I like what I see. You are a talented kid. You sing you dance I hope you can act" allen said.

"yup" jack said.

"because I like you for this movie" said allen.

Jacks parents were excited. They were also his manager.

"Thanks you sir. Coming from you this is such an honor to work with someone like-" jack got cut off.

"but the movie people don't agree with me. What they see is a spoiled punk who likes to tangle with the paparazzi." Allen said.

Jacks dad stood up. "you know how the paparazzi are, they manipulate those photos."

"don't worry I get it" allen said.

"all im saying kid is that a chance like this comes once in a lifetime and I wanna give you a shot but you have to prove that you're a serious and commited actor" allen said.

"how do I do that" jack asked.

" on Monday im going to meet with my people and sell em on you and in the meantime you keep your face out of the press" he said.

"I can do that" jack replied.

"alright!" allen said.

**OKAY BERE WITH ME! NOW WE ARE AT LAX AIRPORT. THE CRAWFORDS JUST LANDED KAY?KAY.**

Grace and Kim were outside the air port waiting for their parents to get a rental car.

"Your such a dork you brought homework" grace asked kim.

"no its called reading you should try it sometime" kim said.

"what I read" grace protested.

"this, its all pictures" kim said holding up a magazine.

"don't touch that" grace said pulling the magazine out of kims hands.

" gladly" kim said.

"ugh whats taking them so long? I just want a car already so I can go meet Jack Brewer!" grace screeched.

"um grace you cant drive" kim said.

"yes I can license" grace said.

"um no you cant sign" kim said pointing to a sign.

Grace read what it said outloud. "you must be at least 25 years old to drive a rental car." She finished.

"how am I supposted to do what I want to do" grace said dramtically.

"and what would that be" their mom asked as she walked out of the airport.

"umm take kim sight seeing" grace said trying to hide that see was going to see jack brewer.

" well I think your grandma has a car you can borrow"

"yes" grace mumbled.

**ONCE THE CRAWFORD FAMILY ARRIVED AT GRANDMAS HOUSE.**

The family said their hellos and their grandma( lets just call her jill introduced the family to her boyfriend Howie.

Grace was starring at an old pink car that jill called petunia.

"oh grace you can take her for a spin if you want" jill said.

She smiled and nodded. But there was no doubt she wasn't happy.

**Later that day…**

Grace was stressing out in her room pacing around when kim walked in.

"grandma said stop pacing, your creating a draft" kim said.

"I was just on the phone with told me that jack brewer was singing tonight at donna tobins birthday paty! I just have to go." Grace exclaimed.

"good luck convincing mom and dad to let you go" kim said.

"um…. Go with me" grace said.

"no." kim said.

"yeah they will let me go if you go too." Grace said.

"how many times do I have to say it im not interested in meeting some stupid celebrity! I mean I am sick and tired of Jack Brewer, hes all you talk about" kim said.

"I will shut up" grace said.

"what" kim said.

"if you go with me I will stop talking about Jack for the rest of the trip" grace said.

"how about for the rest of your life" kim said sarcastically.

''pleaseeeee" grace said.

And kim caved. Before she knew it they were at under 21.

**AT THE UNDER 21 CLUB.**

Kim and Grace were in the car and Grace was driving.

"what are you doing this is a no parking zone" kim said.

"well if someone stays in the car its not parking, now move to the drivers seat" grace said.

**IN JACKS CAR.**

"This is a bad idea man" jerry said.

"nah itll be fun" jack said nervously.

"we shouldn't even be here I mean we should be at home, chillen at that party you parents are throwing." Jerry said.

"since when do you wanna party with my parents" jack asked.

" are you kidding, the caters are from gonna be steak for dessert." Jerry said.

"oh tempting but I promised donna id sing at her birthday I cant let her down." Jack said,

"ugh you and your stupid friendship rules" jerry complained.

"they work for you don't they. You stay at my house, eat my food drive my cars" jack said.

"okay and in return you get to hang out with me best frineds since 4th grade" jerry said.

Jack pulled up his hood and covered his face getting out of the car making his way to the back entrance of the club. While jerry got out of the car and went through the front entrance,

"Wheres Jack" donna asked.

"oh um he couldn't make it, family business." Jerry told her.

Just then grace got out of the car to head into the club.

"stay here" she told kim.

So that she didn't have to wait in the line she just pretended she was with jerry.

Kim was alone in the car.

"great im going to be here forever" kim said.

Back to the club.

Jack knocked on the back door and jerry answerd and let him in.

He got ready while jerry went out to stall donna.

"and now a special performance by jack brewer for donna tobin." An announcer said.

"I knew it" donna said happily.

Grace tried to budge her way to the front but she couldn't.

Jack began his song.

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody, any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

Pull up in my spot looking hot everybody knows  
Don't got no stress in my head cause stress don't fly in my fancy clothes  
Yeah, they want to take my picture  
Watch out those lights'll get ya  
And they're calling your name  
That's where I put on my frames

I tell them watch me now  
Lil mama how you like me now,  
On the dance floor we can work it out and bring this whole place down

Gotta stand up hands up

Big boy's in a stance like hey what?  
So get on the floor  
Show them what you came here for

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, In my shades

Uuuh, Wanna watch me watch this  
And when you watch TV, watch Chris  
Got to have the whole place jumping  
Cameras flashing and you know the bass pumping  
Shades on like a rock star  
And I'm busting out the best moves so far  
Feel the air from the speakers  
So so fresh from my head to my sneakers

Turn the beat up on the radio  
I'm'a keep the frames till I'm ready go  
Till I'm gone I is,  
You ain't never ever heard a song like this  
Get your brain on, better get some ideas  
Maybe you should holler at your boy right here  
And if the girl want to get crazy,  
You can find me in my shades,

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

Once he finished he said good night and talked to donna for a bit.

**In graces car.**

"ugh that's it" kim got out of the car and started to walk. She walked past the back entrance just as the door flung open and hit her. And she landed on the ground.

"ow" she said.

"did I just hit you" jack asked.

"no the door hit me by itself" she said sarcastically.

"oh this is not good" he said.

" for you or for me cause right now it feels a lot worse for me" she said.

"this is really not good" he said.

"wait aren't you… your ja-" he put his hand over her mouth.

"I will give you 5 tickets to my next concert if you don't scream my name." he said.

She pushed his hands off. I don't want tickets to your stupid concert ow" she said holding her head.

"okay I need to get you to a doctor" he said.

Just then his red car pulled up.

"oh come on …well you coming?" he said.

"he helped her up and lead her to his car.

"what about grace" she asked.

"whos grace" he said.

" my sister she up in the club" she answered.

Just then jerry came out of the car.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. What happened" jerry asked.

"dude help now questions later" jack told him.

"okay umm just get in the car" jerry said.

"dude who is this" jerry asked.

"what is your name" jack asked.

"Kim" she said.

"oh well its nice to meet you kim" jack said

"I could think of nicer ways" kim said.

"oh im not feeling to hot" kim said and then barfed all over jerry's shoes.

"oh no my shoes" jerry cried.

"don't worry about it I will bye you new ones." Jack said.

"make sure her sister grace gets home okay, just don't tell anyone about this." Jack told him.

**AT THE HOSPITAL!**

"well every thing looks fine" the doctor told kim.

"so shes okay" jack asked peeking his head through the curtain.

"out" the doctor told him.

"so thers no sign of head trama or concusion" the doctor said.

"then how come I threw up" kim asked.

"maybe it was something you ate or maybe it was a reaction to meeting this doofus," the doctor said.

"it's a curtain bill I can hear you"jack said.

"no no you cant" bill replied.

" you guys know eachother" kim asked.

"yeah her married my sister" jack said.

"so I can go now" kim asked.

"yes but just ice your head.i will be right back" Bill said.

Just then jacks phone rang.

"you gonna answer that" kim asked

"oh right" jack said.

Jack=**bold **jacks mom=underlined

**Hello mom?**

Hi son we need you here

**Wait now?**

Yes we didn't think allen would show up but he did and wants you to sing for him.

**Okay don't worry I will be there soon just stall.**

**End of conversation.**

"that might be a problem" bill said.

"why" jack asked.

"there are big guys with big cameras in the lobby."bill said.

"oh the paparazzi how did they find me?" jack said.

"bill what kind of car are you driving and are you willing to trade." Jack asked.

"oh its nothing youd be intersested in" bill said.

"come on please" jack begged.

"fine" bill agreed.

Once kim and jack got into the car it began to make noises and a poping sound.

"are you sure this is safe" kim asked.

"pretty sure" jack said. And then there was another pop.

"im pretty sure its not" she said.

"just calm down okay" jack said.

"I don't wanna calm down I wanna go ." kim said.

"just tske me home" kim said.

"fine but we have to make one quick stop: jack said.

**Welllllll did you guys like it?! I hope so cause it took me like a whole entire long hour to write! Anyways as you know its based off of the movie star struck.**

**Charecters.**

**Jessica olsen- kim Crawford**

**Christopher wilde- jack brewer**

**Sarah olsen- grace Crawford**

**Stubby- jerry Martinez**

**Alexis bender- donna tobin**

**So ummm yeah I hope you guys liked it because I worked hard on it so read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad yall liked my story starstruck so heres chater 2 : )**

**I don't own anything! : (**

**Chapter 2!**

**Jacks house.**

Jack pulled kim into the house and rushed her upstairs.

"Jack" she yelled.

"im sorry I just -" he started while running upstairs but got cut off.

"don't know where to hide me" she finished.

"no I just don't want these particular people to see you right now" he said

"and because im not a movie star." She said.

" no its because I don't want anyone asking questions like who is she, where did you meet, are you two dating?" she said pretending to be an announcer.

"dating" kim asked.

"yeah they make stuff up" jack said.

"um stay in the guest room be my guest" he said quickly.

"do I have a choice" she asked.

" not really I will be right back you just STAY" he said

"woof" she said pretending to be a dog.

Jack rushed down stairs greeting people while trying to find his parents.

"oh there you are Jack" his mom said.

"hi mom, dad, allen." He said and waved.

"could you sing a song" one of allens daughters asked.

"yeah sure" he said and grabbed his guitar.

"hey everyone this is a new song ive been working on" he said getting everyones attention.

Yeah, yeah-ea-yeah, yeah.

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

and fly you everywhere

you wanna go, yeah.

I can read you mind

like a billboard sign,

and tell you everything

you wanna hear but,

I'll be you hero,

Cos I,I can be everything you need,

if your the one for me, like gravity

I'll be unstoppable,

I, yeah I believe in destiny,

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul,

But if you the one for me,

then I'll be you hero.

Searching' high and low,

trying every road

and if I see your face

how will I know, yeah,

I put my trust in fate,

that you will come my way,

and if its right is undeniable, yeah,

I'll be your hero

Cos I,I can be everything you need,

if your the one for me, like gravity

I'll be unstoppable,

I, yeah I believe in destiny,

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul,

But if you the one for me,

then I'll be you hero.

So incredible,

some kind of miracle,

and when its meant to be I'll become a hero,oh

as I wait, wait, wait, wait for you!

yeah, I'll be a hero

I,I can be everything you need,

if your the one for me, like gravity

I'll be unstoppable,

I, yeah I believe in destiny,

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul,

But if you the one for me,

then I'll be you hero,

I'll be your hero,

Hero.

**End of song.**

Kim was watching him sing form the balcony and once he finished she rushed down the stairs. She walked into the garage and then jack walked in.

"hey were you going" he asked.

"anywhere but here" she said.

"okay what did I do now" he asked.

"nothing you said you would take me home" she answered

"pick a car" he said.

"okay but heres the rules, you drive me straight home drop me off and then you return to your fabulous life." Kim said.

''fine" he answered.

While they were in the car one of Jacks songs came on and he began to sing.

"really" kim said.

"what I thought youd like it." He said.

"let me guess you thought id be dying to ride in a car with Jack brewer while singing one of his songs, a fans dream come true. Well heres your problem… im not a fan." She said.

"you don't… you don't like my music" he asked.

" no I like your music im just not crazy about you." She exclaimed.

"but you don't even know me" he said

"precisely " kim answered.

" you know I think if you did know mw you would like me!" he stated.

They got to her grandma house but little did they know there was paparazzi following them. Once Kim went inside she got a glass of juice when she heard knocking on the window. She opened the back door and went outside.

"go away." She said

"look I will give you 5 thousand dollars if you do me this favour" jack told her.

"Its not a favour if you pay for it" she said.

They were pushing jacks car into the garage.

" you will be out of here before morning right" she asked. Getting a blanket from a shelf in the garage.

"yeah and no one will ever know I Was here." He stated.

"I'll know" she said dropping the blanket one his head.

"thanks" he said.

"yeah." She said.

"hey um do you have anything I could wear so that when I do leave the paparazzi don't recognize me" he asked.

"you could check over there" kim said pointing to boxes.

"so is all this really necessary" she asked him.

" yeah you just don't get it" he said.

"paranoid" she mumbled.

" you know what just forget it" he said.

"love to" she replied.

"so how do I look" he asked. He was wearing a fisherman hat.

"that was my grandpas hat" she said smiling.

" oh im sorry here take it" he said.

"no you keep it, it looks kinda good on you." She said

"thanks" he said.

"yeah… so anything else" she asked.

"nope im cool" he said.

"yeah so cool your sleeping in your car" she mumbled.

"wait kim" he said holding her arm.

He gave her one of his signature looks.

"stop doing that" kim said.

" what am I doing" he asked.

"oh you know exactly what your doing. You give girls that ,….. that look and expect them to fall for you… well its not working for me so get over it" she said walking out of the garage.

**The next day : )**

The Crawford family was eating breakfat.

"hey do you have syrup" grace asked.

"yeah theres some in the garage" her grandma told her.

"okay I will go get it" grace said walking out of the kitchen.

That's what made kim wake up.

" no I'll get it" kim said rushing after grace.

" how was your little cab ride" grace asked annoyed while walking to the garage

"what cab ride" kim asked,

"Im this close to meeting Jack Brewer and then I had to leave because Jerry told me that you decided to take a cab." She said pressing the garage door open button.

"Oh that cab" kim said pushing the close button.

" where did you go" grace asked pushing the open button.

"wait don't tell me I don't wanna get that bored" grace said.

" I will make it up to, I will help you find Jack! Mom and dad don't even have to know" kim said.

"mom and dad don't need to know what" the girl's father asked walking outside.

"nothing" they both said in unison.

Her dad walked in to the garage and kim saw…

No jack brewer. Kim sighed with relief and walked inside.

As they walked back into the house the girls grandmother said." Grace they are talking about that celebrity you like so much. "

Both the girls ran to the tv.

" Donna Tobin arrived at her birthday party without jack brewer ." the news girl said.

"no body saw him enter he under 21 club but witnesses confirm that he made a apperence!" she said.

" party viewers say he left immedietly after the performance. And then showed up at his house with another girl." The reporter said

Just then kim turned off the tv.

"what are you doing" grace asked.

"I care about the truth and that is certainly not it"kim said.

"ugh whatever" grace said.

"hey gracie take the keys to my car and go to the beach." Her grandma said.

"really thanks grandma" grace replied.

"take kim" her dad said.

**At the beach.**

" Why are we at Malibu?" kim asked.

"this is where jack surfs and I have a feeling he is her today" she said.

Kim just rolled her eyes grace walked away and kim saw Jack Brewer.

**Hope you guys liked chapter 2! R&R J**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm glad you like my story! If you're reading this and are going to review it, tell me what story you want updated today! Whichever one gets the most votes will be updated!**

**I don't own anything: (**

**Chapter3!**

**Kim's POV**

I walked up to Jack and took a seat on the chair next to his.

"What a beautiful day, isn't it a beautiful day" I said trying to aggravate him.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked sarcastically. He shook his head.

"so you are awake, would you put some sun screen on my back" she said sarcasticlly again.

"how did you know it was me" he asked.

"the hat" I said.

"oh yeah it does smell like fish." He said.

"no im pretty sure that's you" I replied.

"what are you doing here" he asked.

"what are you doing here, go home" I told him.

"I tried" he said.

"and" I said.

"eh you wouldn't understand." He said.

"oh so you think your so special that a nobody like me could possibly understand how hard it is to be you" I replied.

"okay, there are about 10 paparazzi parked outside my house with cameras" he said.

"oh yeah that is tough…not" I told him.

"you just don't get it" he said.

"I just need to get home in a car the paparazzi wont recognize… so what are you driving" he asked me.

"oh youll love it, it's a classic totally vintage" I told him trying not to laugh.

"perfect I could pay you" he said.

"stop that" I yelled.

"stop what" he asked.

"throwing your money around, you still owe me 5 grand for staying at garage de la grandma" I told him.

I laughed. " just give me your keys" I said.

"why" he asked.

"well if your taking our car you cant leave us here without one. Keys" I said.

"come on" I said.

After him tellin me about the car he finally handed over the keys.

I went over to where grace was sitting and swaped the keys.

"jack, meet petunia" I said pointing to an old pink car.

"you've got to be kidding me" he said.

"she runs like a top have her back here in an hour" I said.

Just then 4 black vans pulled up filled with paparazzi.

"get down" he said hiding behind the car.

" I cant believe it how did they find me" he said still hiding.

"my sister knows where to find you and shes from seaford." I told him.

"alright quick put these on" he said handing me a pair of sunglasses.

"now" he said.

"okay" I mumbled.

"alright get in the car." He said.

I was still ducking when he opened the door and it hit me in the head…again!

"okay you really need to stop doing that" I said.

"im sorry just get in!" he said.

I got in the car without hesitiation.

"just keep your head down" he said.

He started to rummage through the glove department.

"what are you doing" I asked him.

"looking for something. Here put this on" he said handing me a scarf. I put it on my head and we drove away.

Eventually we got out of the paparazzi's sight.

"you know you drive like my grandpa" I said joking.

"and you look like my grandma" he said. I just relized I was still wearing the scarf I laughed.

"okay" I said taking of the scarf.

"hey I need my sunglasses back" he said.

"Oh I don't know I kinda like them" I said.

"ill give them to you…later" he said.

"foreals because my friends just wont believe that I, kim Crawford have an actual pair of Jack Brewer sunglasses worn by Jack brewer himself. Will you autograph them for me" I said sarcasticlly.

"ha-ha very funny" he said.

"what no but seriously I really like these sunglasses" I said.

"uh huh give em come on" he said. I handed him the glasses.

"so how long do I have to drive around with you this time." I asked.

"only until the paparazzi leave the beach. Hey lets go do something" He said.

"like what" I asked.

"I don't know anything what have you done since you've been here" he asked.

"nothing ive been busy following you around" I said.

"really" he asked.

"with my sister, she idolizes you I mean I on the other hand could care less about you or your city" I said.

"well I know you don't like me but don't take it out on los angeles, this is one of the greatest cities in the world." He said.

"Really."I said.

"im going to be your tour guide" he said.

" I thought you had to get home!" I said.

"yeah but ill take the long way" he showed me around and let me tell you it was amazing! We saw everything even the hollywod sign everything was fine for now…

**Hope you guys like this chapter sorry it was short it was just a filler!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**I don't own anything!**

**No ones pov.**

After exploring the city for a bit we got back into the car and drove around.

"what a perfect day"kim said.

Just then they saw a black paparazzi van driving behind them.

"not anymore.. aw man we need to lose these vans" jack said.

"okay take the next left" kim said looking at a map.

"are you sure" jack asked.

"yes im sure" kim told him.

They made the turn and lost the paparazzi.

"okay now take the next right and it should loop back to the highway" kim said.

"are you positive" jack asked.

"yes now drive" kim said. One he made the turn they were in the middle of nowhere.

"or maybe not" kim said.

"fantastic" jack said.

"just keep driving" kim told him.

"wait a second the last sign said deer crossing are there any deer" jack asked.

"you know you complain more than grace" kim said.

"are we on the right road or not" jack asked

"not" kim replied.

"just show me the map" jack said.

"no keep your eyes on the road im the navigator" kim said.

"oh is that what you call it" jack said.

"whats that supposted to mean" kim asked.

"it means your such a know it all" jack said.

"a what" kim said.

" a know it all you are the queen of snap judgement" jack said

"turn here this is the right road im sure of it" jack said in a 'girly' voice.

"I was sure of it" kim said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"sure your so sure of things you couldn't possibly be sure about" jack said.

"I am not" kim snapped

"and your defensive" jack said.

"I am not now move the car were not moving "kim yelled.

Jack stepped on the gas peddle but the car wouldn't budge. Jack looked out the window and saw that they were stuck in a giant mud puddle.

"great" kim said sarcastically.

"lets get out before we sink" jack said.

They got onto the roof of the car and started to walk on a branch so they could get to stable land. Just as kim stepped on the branch broke and they both fell in.

"grab on to that branch" jack said.

Once they got to thr ground the car had sunk.

"you killed petunia" kim said.

"yeahhh." Jack said.

"my backpack"kim said.

she began to splash through through the water until she found it.

"Im dead im dead im going to die my parents are going to kill me" kim said as jacks phone rang.

"anser your phone" kim yelled

"okay" Jack said.

"hello mom, dad" jack said on the phone

"son, son can you hear me?" his dad asked over the phone.

"hello can you hear me" jack asked because he didn't have a good signal.

"um we are a little worried over hear… can you hear me" his dad asked.

"dad theres no signal can you hear me" jack asked.

"jack come home honey okay or call us " his mom said and then the call ended.

Kim began to walk away.

"kim where are you going'' jack asked.

"to the beach where my sister is probabley freaking out"kim replied.

"um kim beach is that way" jack said pointing in the opposite direction.

She just nodded and began to walk the other way.

**Back at the beach.**

Grace was walking back to her car pressing the button when a blue car went off.

She opened the door and found an id it was jacks.

"no way" she squealed.

With that she drove to jacks house.

**Back with kim and jack in the middle of no where.**

"so how are you holding up" jack asked kim.

"oh so now your concerned" she said.

"ive always been concerned " he said

"well maybe you should stop"kim said.

"but why are you so grumpy" jack asked.

"im not grumpy or cranky or crabby I just want to get home to my family explain why I disappeared and suffer the consequences " kim said.

"wanna know what I want" jack said

"I wanna have fun. You know for the first time in years theres no reporters, no interviews, no crowds im having a great time, I just wish you would stop complaining so I could enjoy it" jack said

"wow so that's what its like with you, you don't get what you want so you through a fit and walk away, you know I bet your friends chase after you when you do that" kim said.

"oh jack im so sorry I hurt your feelings" kim said pretending to be a friend

"what a brat" kim said.

"a brat, im a brat, what about you" he said.

"me" she asked.

"yeah you know the last 2 days ive done nothing but think of you" jack said.

"oh really, so when you hit me with a door… twice, hid me in your house, wrecked my grandmas car you were just being thoughtful." kim said.

He was speech less.

"oh I pitty your friends" kim said.

"you wish you were one" jack said.

Kim took a step closer.

"id rather go down with petunia." She said and then began to walk away

"you know what im confused about something" jack said walking behind her

"what" kim asked annoyed

"when we were on our little tour I though you liked me!" jack said.

"you thought wrong" kim said.

"but everyone likes me why don't you"jack asked.

"maybe its because you think every one likes you" kim said.

"its because im likeable" jack said.

"no its because you're a celebrity." Kim said,

"what does that mean" jack asked.

"you don't see it do you" kim asked.

"see what" jack asked.

"your life isn't real, you park in no parking zones, you never have to wait in line, you buy anything you want anytime, your house is like a hotel, you have so many people working for you, and I bet you don't know their names" kim said.

"pshhh do to" jack said.

"name one" kim demanded.

"bob" jack said.

"okay you just made that up" kim said.

"but jerry knows everyones names that's his job." Jack said.

"that's not normal. Your best friend is your driver, your parents are on your payroll and your girlfriend, I man real people date someone because they want to be with them. Why are you with donna" kim asked.

"well because… ummm" he was at loss for words.

"that's what im saying" kim said smirking with victory.

"wowowow stop so your saying im not a real person, I am" Jack said.

"oh I stand corrected" kim said.

"well what if I told you something about me that nobody knew" he said.

"like what" kim asked

"from the first day I met you-" jack got cut off by falling into a lake. Pulling kim with him.

They started to have a full on splash war.

After playing in the water they just hing out by the lake and talked.

"this is nice isn't it" kim asked.

"you have no idea, I wish I could just stay here where no body could find me" jack said.

"why" kim asked.

"because I don't want anyone to find me" he said.

"even your parents" she asked.

"its complicated, it just that some times I feel like they only care about my carrer." He said.

" im sure that's not true" she said.

" I don't know I feel like all we talk about right now is this movie think it's the next big move in my carrer" He said.

"well what do you think" kim asked.

" I think if I get it I have to get it" jack said.

"isn't the tour and the movie a lot at the same time" kim said.

"I don't have a choice" jack said.

"everyone has a choice, what do you wanna do" kim stated.

"well I know what I don't wanna do, I don't wanna let any of my fans down, I wouldn't be where I am without them so I just never say no" he said.

"maybe I don't understand" kim said

"what" he asked.

"your life, I mean its so different from mine" she said.

"well at least when im with you I can be my self and not jack brewer not famous just me" he said emphasizing his name.

"how do you like it" kim asked.

" I like it a lot" jack said.

" me to" kim said and smiled

" so tell me something about you" jack said.

"what do you wanna know" kim asked.

"everything" jack said.

"that could take a while… I live a very exciting life" kim said sarcastically.

" I got time" jack said giving her his signature smile.

"your doing it again" kim said.

"that thing with your eyes" she said.

"oh you mean this" jack said making cross eyes earining a laugh from kim.

" okay so comedy… not your next carrer move" kim said.

"what I am funny" jack said.

"yeah funny looking" kim joked.

" you like me" jack said.

"you wish" kim said,

"we should go" kim said,

" yeah come on" jack said.

Eventually jack and kim got back to the beach.

" look I had a really great time today" jack said as they walked on the beach.

" me to" kim said.

" you are so different from anyother girl I have ever known" jack said.

"diferrent how, weird different, annoying" she started.

"different, surprizing different" jack said.

"I mean you say things to me everyone else is afraid to say, you made me tsee things about myself that I cant see" jack said.

"your pretty suprizing to" im said.

"how" he asked.

"well for one you're a terrible driver" she said.

"oh" he said

"which is strange for a guy that has 6 cars" she said.

" im wounded" he said holding his hand to his heart.

" do you really think im bossy" she asked.

"no, I think your amazing" he said.

"I think your amazing to" kim said.

They started to lean in but got interrupted (sounds like karate games XD ) by two surfers walking by.

He pulled away and put the hat on.

"what are you doing" kim asked

"wow that was close" jack said,

" um okay back to the real world… you know what happens next right" jack said

"no" kim said.

"this ends" he said,

"what does" she asked.

"this, us you cant tell anyone about what happened today not even your parents" he said.

"why they aren't going to go post it on their blog or anything" kim said.

"look if we go down there if we get photo graphed together things will get crazy and I wont get this movie" jack said.

"why does it have to get crazy" kim asked.

"because im jack brewer, your just an ordinary girl" he said

"I have to go now" kim said.

"wait kim hold on what just happened" jack said.

"you tell me one second im amazing and then the next your just embarrassed to b seen with me" kim said.

"kim im not embarrassed" jack said.

"oh really if I was donna tobin you would rush right down there and make sure someone took our picture" kim said

"but no im just an ordinary girl" kim said.

"that is not what I meant, I meant your normal, I want you to stay that way" jack said.

"right, just leave me alone" kim said walking away

"kim stop please" jack said

"what" she asked

"the pictures we took I should probably keep them." He said.

"you want my camera? Here take it, there is nothing I would wanna remember anyway" she said.

Once she said that she walked away.

"kim wait I don't wanna say goodbye like this" jack said.

"okay how about this, how about we just forget this whole day ever happened, you wont talk about me and I promise I wont talk about you" kim said.

"go ahead and judge me alright but you don't know what it will be like" jack said.

"the paparazzi never go away, and once they get you in their sight, they get what they want and then they turn it into something ugly they will ruin evreything" jack said.

"they don't have to, you already did" kim said

With that kim walked away and didn't look back.

She called a cab and while she waited she say a group of girls crowd jack.

'I hope I never see that jerk again' she thought.

Boy was she wrong!

**Hope you liked this chapter! I think the next one will be the last one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**NOBODY'S POV**

"but if you're the one for me then I'll be your hero" jack sang the last line in his song in the studio.

"um that was great guys take a 5" jack said to his band,

Jack walked over to his lap top to look at the pictures that him and Kim took.

"dude you okay" jerry asked. You see Jerry knew what had happened with Kim and Jack

"Yeah, I just cant get her out of my mind." Jack said.

"me to bro, she did hurl all over my shoes" jerry said.

"im mean shes real, shes annoyingly honest,shes smart, shes cool, shes funny, shes beautiful" jack said

Just then donna cleared her throught.

"talking about me boys" donna said.

"bro" jerry said walking out of the studio.

"look donna I can explain." Jack started.

"I don't wanna know who she is. Is she an actress, is she more famous then me" donna asked.

"no shes not famous" jack said.

"then I really don't see why you would pick her over me" donna said.

"I didn't pick her it just kind of happened" jack said. Just then donnas phone beeped.

"Jackie, things like that only happen In the movies" donna said pulling her phone out of her bag.

"oh I have a date with brody, I have to go" donna said.

"wait are you breaking up with me" jack asked.

"uh-huh… friends" donna said.

"okay"jack said.

It took jack a second to process what just happened.

Jerry was holding up a sign through the studie that read 'dude your free'. Jack gave him a thumbs up.

**Meanwhile kim and her family had said their goodbyes and headed back to Seaford**

"Kim Crawford. Such a nice name for a nice girl" Allen the movie director said via video chat to jack. Holding up a picture

"whered you get that" jack asked.

"libby lu has had a whole fleet of photographers on you for the past month." Allen said.

"I know, but I was so careful" jack said.

"that's exactly the kind of behavior I was afraid of with you, maybe your not right for this movie" allen said.

"no sir I can do this" jack said.

"come on allen give us a chance to fix this" jacks bother said.

"alright heres what you need to do you go to libby lu ask her fpr an interview, you tell her it was just some fan who was following you around all day." Allen said.

"you want me to lie" jack said.

"jack this is the tabloids this is not the supreme court say whatever you need to say because its this girl or the movie." Allen said.

Jack just nodded.

"goodbye" allen said.

*interview*

"so we are talking about kim Crawford." The interviewer said.

"yeah she looks kinda familier" jack said.

"come on jack, we know you were at the beach with her" she said.

"look lots of fans come to Malibu to watch me surf and I try to say hi to everyone" jack said.

"according to our sources she came all the way from seaford." she said.

"wow really , im sorry I didn't get the chance to meet her." Jack said.

*kim was sitting at her home in seaford which was crowded by paparazzi*

"kim honey what happened while we were in Hollywood." Her mom asked.

"nothing bad I promise I just cant talk about it" she said.

"jack brewer is talking about you on starstruck" grace said rushing in to turn on the tv.

"so your saying that you don't know this girl" the interviewer said.

"no I never meet her" jack replied.

With that kim shut off the tv and went to her room.

*later*

"okay they need to go now" grace said motioning to the paparazzi outside.

"I thought you liked getting your picture taken" kim said

"yeah, but I need to buy a dress for the dance and they are blocking my car" grace whined.

"jack said this would happen, that things would get crazy. Celebrities might have to put up with this, but I don't" kim said walking to the door.

As soon as she stepped foot out side she was bombered with questions.

"kim, kim tell us about your weekend with jack brewer we only want the truth" an interviewer named libby said with her camera crew.

"you don't want the truth, you want a story, you take a good normal person and turn them into your own little reality show. You build him up into a big famous celebrity just so you can tear them down in public, just so you can sell magazines, and tv shows. That's really sick And Jack brewer is just one example. He is talented, and successful. He is all the stuff lots of kids dream of thanks to you he has had to give up some of the best things in live freedom… privacy…. honesty. So congratulations you've created a celebrity but you also wrecked the human being inside you should be ashamed of yourselves." kim said.

"did you get that" libby asked her camera man.

"kim just one more question, in your opinion who is jack brewer really?"libby asked.

"who is he? I don't know,The jack brewer your all so obessed with, I promise you I never met him, and I wouldn't want to" kim said.

*Jack was watching the interview at home with jerry*

"didn't you say you liked her because of her honesty"jerry asked.

"yeah" jack replied.

" jack. You did it. You got her to lie for you" jerry said.

"I didn't have a choice okay."jack said.

" oh alrihgt" jerry said getting up walking away.

"where are you going" jack asked.

"to find my best frined, cause hes not the guy sitting in front of me" jerry said.

"jerr what are you talking about" jack asked.

"I didn't have a choice, you know lately that's been your answer to everything." Jerry said.

"really" jack asked.

"yeah " jerry replied.

"your life your choices jack what do you want" jerry said.

**Heheheheh next chapter will be the last one: ) **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
